


Joguete

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Barbara deveria ter sido só um joguete.
Relationships: Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean





	Joguete

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plaything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834011) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #103 - toy (brinquedo).

Barbara deveria ter sido só um joguete, um brinquedo que seu irmão lhe atirou para que Tabitha se distraísse, mas que seria descartado assim que o plano o exigisse. Teria sido mais fácil se Barbara tivesse permanecido só isso, um casinho sem consequências para ser esquecido assim que o próximo chegasse, mas as coisas raramente eram tão fáceis na vida de Tabitha. Tabitha não saberia precisar quando esses sentimentos começaram, e eles complicavam em muito as coisas, mas não eram indesejados. Depois de todas as outras coisas que não aconteceram como deveriam ter acontecido, ao menos esse imprevisto era agradável.


End file.
